Flickering
by Hawk Sirius
Summary: Sirius. The Dog Star. The star that seems to flash from red to white, being given another name: Red fox, white fox. Sirius. The girl who flickers from red to black.
1. Prologue

Prologue

No-one's POV

"Mom? When is Dad gonna be back? I mean, he's been gone longer than usual." A young girl, maybe eight years old, was standing in the doorway, watching a woman clean a pile of dishes.

"I don't know, sweetie. Hopefully today, or tomorrow morning. No later than tomorrow, I'd guess."

"Okay. I'm just getting a bad feeling..."

"Oh, Hawk. Don't be worried. Your father is a Shinobi, remember? He can handle himself." The girl's mother put down the towel and plate she was holding and dried her hands, going over to her daughter and embracing her.

"I know, Mom, but that's why I'm worried. Didn't Dad say that something strange was going on in the Uchiha's village when he was there last?" Hawk's face was pleading, pleading for her mother to tell her that it would be all right.

The next morning Hawk's father still had not returned, and a wolf-masked ANBU brought grave news: Every person in the village, Uchiha or not, was dead. Including Hawk's father.


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

Chapter One~Welcome to the Academy!

Six years later

No-one's POV

"Hawk, you ready yet? It's almost time for you to go!" A woman called, looking up a flight of stairs.

"Yes, Mom! I'm coming!" A fourteen-year old came racing down the stairs, short brown hair flying.

"Hawk, don't forget your lunch!"

Hawk stopped and turned around, looking at her mother. "I won't. See you later, Mom!" The girl raced off again, pausing only to grab the bag that contained her lunch.

Hawk was no longer the small, frightened girl she had been six years ago. Her once playful, lighthearted black eyes were now dark, even when she was happy they showed the pain in her heart. She was about 4'9", with moon-pale skin that made her light brown hair look black, and black eyes look even darker.

As she darted down the street, a memory of racing down another, similar street came to mind:

_She was running, playing hide-and-go-seek tag with some other children, in a different village. The kids were hiding and running, while a bunch of ticked-off shopkeepers were 'It'. "Get back here, you little rascals!" One of the adults_ _yelled after the retreating figures. The kids only laughed and kept running..._

'I miss our old town,' Hawk thought. 'But Mom and I had to move here so that she could get a job, and I could become a ninja.'

Hawk's POV  
I finally made it to the school, early enough to be able to find a seat. "Hello. You must be our new student, correct?" I spun around to see a dark-haired man with a scar across his nose standing by the blackboard. I nodded. "My name is Hawk. Hawk Sirius."

"It's nice to meet you, Hawk." The young man was about to say more when a group of students came darting in.

"Iruka Sensei! Look what we found!" One of the kids displayed a fluffy ball of feathers that was making the most annoying racket. It was a chick of some kind.

The man, Iruka, bent down to look at the pathetic, screeching wad of feathers. "Where did you find this?"

"Underneath a tree outside. I think it's wing is broken," one of the boys said. "We thought maybe you could help it."

"Excuse me, may I have a look?" Iruka and the four students looked at me, and the girl holding the chick held it out to me. Taking it, I began to gently examine it.

"You were correct, this chick has a broken wing. Normally, all that would need to be done would be to place it in a splint, wait for it to heal, and release it again. But this chick is a nestling, and should still be in its nest for another couple weeks."

"Why's that a problem?" Another of the quartet of students asked.

"By the time the chick heals, the other nestlings will have learned to fly, and the whole group will have left. Whether we return the chick to the nest now, or after it's healed, the results will be the same: the chick will die."

"Hawk, how do you know all that? About birds, I mean." Iruka Sensei asked.

"My mother signed the Raptor Contract, so she would summon falcons and other raptors to watch me when I was little, and they taught me all about them."After that, I watched as Iruka dismissed the quartet to their classes, and other students started trickling in. Iruka assigned me to a seat in the back. Once everyone was here, he introduced me, and started the class.

After school, Iruka Sensei asked me to see him. Why, I did not know.

"Iruka Sensei, you wanted me?" I stuck my head into his classroom.

"Yes, Hawk, thank you for waiting. I had two things to ask of you." Before continuing, he stood and picked up the box that now held the injured bird. "First off, I was wondering if you would look after this little guy, since you seem to be the only one who knows anything about bird care." I nodded. "Sure I can." He handed me the box. "Secondly, the Genin exams are coming up in three months or so, and I don't know if you want to take it then or if you'd rather wait."

"I'll take it sooner rather than later. I'm already a year older than the other students, and I learned quite a bit of this stuff before moving here."

"Good, then I don't need to worry about that." I cracked a smile at Iruka Sensei's tone.  
"I'll see you tomorrow, Sensei."

[After School Day #2]

"Go away, birdbrain! Get out of our school. All you can do is heal little helpless birdies." I was not having a good day. Backed up against a tree with a group of bullies targeting me, things just weren't going my way today.

As the bullies advanced, I heard some other kids start yelling at them, then they stepped in front of me.

"Hey, you guys, leave her alone. She hasn't done anything; this is only her second day." There were now four kids standing between me and the bullies, and all four were from my class.

One of the kids who had rescued me, a girl with dark blue-gray hair and featureless white eyes, turned to me. "A-are you okay? They didn't hurt you, did they?" I shook my head. "I'm fine, thanks." We both turned our attention back to the boys, who were having a yelling competition/glare-athon. Finally, after what felt like eternity, the bullies gave up and dispersed, growling and glaring. Then the three boys who had come to my aid turned to me.

"You're not hurt, are you?" One of them asked. I had dubbed him 'pineapple hair' in my mind, since he had a ponytail that resembled a pineapple.

"I'm fine. Thanks for helping me."

"Glad to know that you're okay. My name's Shikamaru, and this is Choji," one of the other two, a thickset boy with red-brown hair, mumbled a 'hi' around a mouthful of chips. Shikamaru moved on to the other two. "This is Naruto, and Hinata." Both also said hi.

[After school day #3]

"Hey, Hinata?" I asked. The shy girl looked at me. "Y-yes, Hawk?"

"Do you, um, like birds?"

"Kind of, yes. Why?"

"Iruka Sensei asked me to take care of an injured falcon chick, and I wondered if you'd like to help me."

"O-okay. I'd like that."

"Want to come over tomorrow, then?"

"I'll try."

After that, Hinata and I went our separate ways and headed home.

"Mom! I'm home!" I yelled when I arrived. My mom came out of the kitchen, smiling.

"Hey, Hawk. How was school?"

"It was okay. We haven't learned much of anything that's different from what you and Dad taught me," I said. "Oh, yeah! And I invited one of my new friends over tomorrow, Hinata. She can help me with Karante."

"Alright. I'm glad that you're making new friends. Guess I didn't need to worry."

"You worry too much, Mom. Hinata's not my only friend. There's Shikamaru, Choji, and Naruto, too."

"That's even better. I must ask, though. How did you meet them?"

"Well, on my second day of school some kids were picking on me before we were allowed to leave the school premises, and then Hinata, Shikamaru, Choji, and Naruto showed up and helped me out. The four of them are also in my class."

"Ah, I see. I'm glad that they stood up for you, even though you were a near-complete stranger."

"Yeah."


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

Chapter Two~ Hawk and Hinata- Karante's Caretakers

Hawk's POV

"Hey, guys!" I was unusually excited this afternoon, and my friends could easily tell.

"Hawk? Did you have a lot of sugar today?" Shikamaru asked. I was a little surprised he had stuck around.

"Nope!"

"Hawk is excited since I got permission to go over to her house this afternoon," Hinata quietly explained.

"Oh," Naruto said. "Whatcha doing?"

"I asked Hinata to help me with an injured falcon chick."

"That's cool," Choji mumbled. "How'd you get a falcon chick?"

"Some students found it in the playground, and Iruka Sensei asked me to take care of it." I was getting a little nervous talking about Karante, fearing that my new-found friends would think me as a weirdo and hate me.

"Could we come?" Naruto asked. I looked at him, shocked.

"Um, I think so. My mom wouldn't mind."

"Yay!"

"Shikamaru, Choji, do you two want to come?"

The boys glanced at each other, and I thought I saw Choji nod almost imperceptibly.  
"Sure."

* * *

"Hey, kiddos," my mom said as we entered my house. "Helping Hawk with Karante?" My friends gave Mom blank looks.

"Karante is the falcon chick," I explained. They all nodded, understanding.

"Yes," Hinata said.

"Mom, this is Hinata," I nodded towards the girl. "Naruto." Said blonde gave a goofy, lopsided grin. "Shikamaru." He nodded politely. "And Choji." Choji waved from behind Shikamaru.

"Nice to meet you. I'll let you five go now," Mom said.

"See you later, Mom," I said. I then lead my four friends through the house to the aviary, where we housed our birds.

When I opened the door, we were greeted by a cacophony of screeches and shrieks from above. I looked around, and whistled briefly.

With a great flurry of wings, a massive eagle swooped down and landed on my outstretched arm.

"You haven't called me for a while, fledgling," the eagle said. His voice was harsh in tone, but the words were fond.

"Sorry, Sarame. I need your help."

"Karante?"

"Do you know where she is?"

"I'll go fetch her," Sarame said. He launched off my arm and vanished into the web of tree branches, leaves, and tangled vines.

"You have ninja birds?!" Naruto asked incredulously. I nodded.

"Mom has a Raptor contract, and she keeps this room for the birds that work with her, as well as others who just want to stay here," I said.

Moving towards a rack filled with gloves, I selected several pairs and brought them over to my friends.

"You guys should wear these," I said, handing them out. "Karante doesn't know how to grasp without using her claws. The gloves will protect your hands and arms." I had already put mine on, and the others quickly donned theirs.

"Why didn't you wear gloves when that big bird came over?" Shikamaru asked.

"Sarame is one of our most experienced Raptor-nin, so he knows how to perch without using his claws. He's still growing, though. He's only about ten months old, and has been a Ninja Eagle almost since hatching."

"'Wow' doesn't even cover that," Choji said, not munching on chips for once.

"Ha-awk!" Someone squawked. I turned around quickly, raising my arm at the same time. Sarame landed on my arm, and Karante landed so that I grasped her talons.

"Thanks, Sarame," I said. He dipped his dark head and flew off again.

"Karante, I want you to meet my friends Hinata, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Choji."

"Hello! Nice to mee-eet you, Ha-awk's friends!"

"H-hello, Karante," Hinata said softly.

"Come on over, you guys. And Karante? Be nice."

Hinata and the others came closer, and I called Hinata over to stand next to me. I directed her on how to properly hold Karante, then the bird stepped neatly onto her glove. I explained things about Karante, such as her age, current size, and potential adult size.

"How big did you say Karante could possibly get to be?" Choji asked.

"Well, she's currently got a four-foot wingspan, which is impressive for her being only about five months old. At a about a year old she'll probably be large enough to fly on, with a wingspan of possibly about twelve to thirteen feet at least. As an adult, at maybe two or three years, Karante would have a wingspan of between fifteen and twenty-five feet, which is actually kinda scary to think about." My friends looked at Karante in shock. She wasn't big yet, and was not very intimidating in appearance.

"Karan-tay will be a big girl!" Karante exclaimed proudly. I whacked her lightly across the back. "We all know that, silly!" She squawked and whacked me back. I rolled my eyes and started to show Shikamaru, Choji, Naruto, and Hinata how to care for the feather-brained nuisance.

* * *

**AN: Sarame, in appearance, is a lot like a golden eagle. He is roughly the size of one at his current age, and, like Karante, will grow much larger. Karante herself looks a lot like a giant white Gyrfalcon. I know that their sizes are unrealistic, but this is a world where things happen that defy nature and physics.**

**Constructive criticism is appreciated!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters. I only own Hawk.**

**I've been reading this story to some of my friends, and they have ordered me to finish this story or else. XD **

Chapter 3~ Enter Squad Seven

Three months later; Genin Exams

Hawk's POV

Today was the Genin Exams. I, like most of the class, passed the written part of the exams, and moved on to the Jutsu reviews. We were called into a back room one by one to be tested, and I was one of the last.

"Alright, Hawk," Iruka Sensei began. "We need you to first show us the Transformation Jutsu." Iruka Sensei and Mizuke Sensei were the examiners. I formed the proper hand signs and transformed into Iruka Sensei.

"Very good, Hawk. Now use the Clone Jutsu." I released the Transformation Jutsu and instantly went into the Clone Jutsu, creating not three, not four, but twelve clones.

"Alright, impressive. Congratulations, Hawk. You've passed."

* * *

The next day, Naruto showed up with a Leaf forehead protector, just like all the others who had graduated. He was harassed some, since everyone thought he had failed, but he was left alone after a little bit.

When Iruka Sensei showed up, he began with the normal attendance check, then he began announcing the squads. I zoned out until he called Naruto's name.

"Sakura Haruno, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, and Hawk Sirius. You will be the only four-man squad, and your squad number is 7." I was stunned, gleeful, and horrified at the same time. I was stuck on a squad with the number-one annoying fan girl, Sakura, and Mr I'm-so-cool Sasuke. The only member of the squad that I was pleased to be with was Naruto. He, at least, I was friends with, and was the most manageable of the bunch.

After all of the squads had been announced, we were sent to rooms with our squads to meet out team leaders.

* * *

After waiting for a good hour, Naruto wedged a blackboard eraser in the door, rigged so whoever opened it would be conked in the head. I decided that finding a place outside of our team leader's field of view would be wise, especially if he or she fell for the trap. I found a narrow ledge about a foot above the level of the top of the door, on the opposite wall and to the side.

Finally, about 2.5 hours later, a white haired man with a mask covering the lower half his face and the Leaf headband covering his left eye showed up. He pushed open the door, and the eraser clonked loudly on his head. He did not seem fazed as he glared at the three visible members of the team.

"First impression: You are annoying," He said. "Now, weren't there four of you?" Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke looked at each other.

"Yeah, Hawk S, or something like that," Naruto said. The Jonin rolled his eyes. "From what I remember, her name is Hawk Sirius. Is that right?" He directed his question towards the shelf where I was laying.

"Try again, Sensei," I said. A shadow clone stood up on the shelf and proofed out of existence. He scowled, at least I thought he did. Naruto and the others froze when I appeared behind the nameless man with a kunai at his throat.

"Right name, wrong place," I said.

He looked sideways at me, not moving his head. "Impressive for someone just hours out of the Academy." I did not lower the kunai.

"I need you to answer two questions, _Sensei_. First, what is your name?" Sakura and Naruto were wide-eyed, while Sasuke looked vaguely interested.

"Kakashi Hatake."

"Secondly, _why were you, a Jōnin, nearly four hours late for this meeting!? We have better things to do than just standing in an Academy room for 3.759 hours!_" I put on a blank face after my outburst, as though nothing had happened. My teammates(Kakashi and Sasuke not included) gave me incredulous looks before starting to laugh hysterically, while Sasuke settled for giving me an incredulous look and Kakashi just looked at me sideways.

"Overly dramatic, much?" I withdrew from Kakashi after he spoke, removing the kunai.

"With good reason. Now, answer Hawk's question, please," Naruto said.

"Well, you see, there was an old lady who needed help with groceries, and she lived on the other side of the village, and I had to stay with her instead of going on ahead, so-"  
"LIAR!" We all yelled, cutting Kakashi off.

"All right, all right. Let's just go up to the roof and get to know one another," Kakashi said.

"...fine..." I muttered. Kakashi vanished in a poof of smoke, while the rest of us trooped up to the roof.

* * *

"Okay, Sensei. Why don't you start?" Sakura suggested.

"All right. My name is Kakashi Hatake. I have some likes and dislikes. I have several hobbies, and I don't really have a dream to try to fulfill."

_He didn't tell us anything except his name!_ I thought, frustrated.

"Now, you, blondie," Kakashi said, pointing at Naruto.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki! I love ramen, especially miso. I dislike Sasuke, and my hobby is pranks. My dream is to become Hokage!"

"Pinky?" Kakashi indicated that Sakura should go next.

"My name is Sakura Haruno. I like..." Sakura glanced at Sasuke. "I dislike..." This time she glanced at Naruto. "I love..." Sasuke again. "My hobby..." Again, she glanced at Sasuke, and a final time after saying :"My dream..."

Kakashi sighed. "Next, raven." He pointed at Sasuke.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I dislike a lot of things, and don't really like anything. My goal is to kill a certain someone."

I looked at Sasuke sideways after his final statement. _Who on Earth could he be talking about?_

"What about you?" Kakashi turned to me.

"I am Hawk Sirius. I like strategy games such as Shōgi and Go, and I dislike large groups. I don't really have any hobbies, nor a goal beyond becoming the best Shinobi I can."

"All right. I want you all to be at training ground 4 tomorrow morning at 8:00. Don't eat any breakfast beforehand; it'll only make you sick." He vanished without another word.

**Constructive criticism is appreciated.**


	5. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4~Kakashi's Survival Training_

_Hawk's POV_

_The next morning_

"Hey! Hawk! Sakura!" Sakura and I were loudly and enthusiastically greeted by Naruto, while Sasuke was mostly ignored.

"Good morning, Naruto," I said, earning a strange look from my teammates.

"Are you all right, Hawk? You're awfully formal today." I pulled a weird face. "I'm fine."

"You don't look like it," Sakura said. I didn't respond, instead I spun around and threw a trio of dummy shuriken into the trees. We all heard a muffled yelp of surprise, and my teammates looked at me.

"How did you-" Sasuke began. He broke off when I ran into the trees, aiming for the location of my shuriken.

_Sasuke's_ POV

"How did you-" I began. I broke off my question when Hawk ran into the trees, probably headed for whoever it was that had yelped. I heard thuds and sounds of fighting coming from the trees, then Kakashi Sensei came flying out of the trees as though there was a pack of rabid, winged dogs chasing him.

Naruto and Sakura started laughing at his expression when he saw us. "What was with those shuriken?!" Kakashi exclaimed. "And do you know who attacked me?"

"I did." Kakashi stiffened when Hawk suddenly appeared behind him. "Sorry for scaring you. I was trying to confirm that there was someone there." I rolled my eyes. No wonder Hawk and Naruto were friends. They were both obsessive, compulsive weirdos. Hawk, at least, was a fairly competent weirdo.

_Hawk's_ _POV_

"Okay... Now that that's over with, we can start the test." Kakashi brought out three bells. "The goal is simple: steal one bell from me each. No matter what you do, one of you will not have a bell, and thus fail the test." I glared at him.

"You designed this test so that we have to fight each other for the bells, not simply you," I growled. Kakashi ignored me.

"The test will start...Now!" He vanished in a small cloud of smoke. "A Shadow Clone," I muttered. That was not a surprise.

"Um, Hawk? Since you seem to be knowledgable in everything today, what should we do?" Sakura asked. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the 'knowledgable in everything' part.

"The only way we can have any hope of passing the test is through teamwork. That's the whole point of this test."

"You didn't say what we need to _do_, Hawk." Sasuke said pointedly.

"We can work in teams of two. One team will attack Kakashi head-on, while the other group waits for a chance to grab the bells while he's distracted."

"Okay. Who should do what?" Naruto asked.

"Sakura and Naruto. You two should be the ones to wait for a chance, while Hawk and I attack," Sasuke said. "What do you two say?" I asked, nodding in agreement.

"Let's do it," Sakura said.

She and Naruto vanished off into the trees, leaving Sasuke and I behind.

"We need to find Kakashi," Sasuke said. I only nodded, and gestured for him to follow me.

As we leapt through the trees, I heard a faint, yet distinct, rustling of leaves that I knew was not one of the Genin members of our squad. I signaled for Sasuke to stop, and he did, giving me a quizzical glance.

"Kakashi," I whispered almost inaudibly. Sasuke nodded in understanding. "Let's try to get him."

We split up and headed around to the tree where we had last detected Kakashi. I caught a flicker of movement out of the corner of my eye before hearing a startled yelp. _Kakashi must have found Sasuke before Sasuke found him_, I thought.

Following the sounds of combat, I was able to easily find Sasuke and Kakashi. Sasuke was blocking blows with his arms and legs, while Kakashi clearly had the upper hand. I watched as Sasuke retreated briefly, creating an opening for my attack. I acted fast, swiftly forming the appropriate hand signs.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" I sent a small fireball rolling out of the trees where I was hiding towards the Jonin. Both Sasuke and Kakashi leapt clear of the flames. I rushed in again and met Kakashi midair, striking him between his shoulder blades.

When I landed, I sprung back to a safer distance, Sasuke also at the ready on the opposite side of the newly-created clearing. I made a small, quick hand sign in Sign Language: Fire. Sasuke understood, and we both started moving through the hand signs.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

"Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke used a more powerful version of my Fireball Jutsu. Both of our attacks billowed towards Kakashi, trapping him in the center of the fireballs.

"Fire Style: Fire Dragon Jutsu." A giant dragon formed out of the fireballs, rendering our combined attacks harmless.

"Nice try, you two, but it takes more than a simple Fireball Jutsu to get me." Kakashi dispersed the flames that made up the fire dragon, releasing the Jutsu.

"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" Sasuke drew Kakashi's attention to him as he started bombarding our Sensei with hundreds of tiny fireballs. I flicked two fingers downward in our signal to attack.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto yelled, sending clones swarming into one side of the clearing. Shuriken rained down from the other side, while Sasuke blocked one of the two remaining escape routes with Fire Style. The only other option: single combat with me.  
Kakashi ducked under, around, above, and between my teammates' attacks, heading in my direction. I drew out a kunai, knowing I didn't stand a chance against a Jonin, but when my eyes met Kakashi's, his look said something different. I had immobilized him on the day we met, using only a kunai, and I had also been the only one to detect Kakashi in the trees.

Kakashi also drew a kunai, and was suddenly only a foot away from me, kunai aimed for my shoulder. I flashed my hand upward, blocking it with my own kunai. I whipped a second one out as Kakashi tried to grab my free hand with his own. He retreated several paces in order to avoid my second kunai.

"Very good. You're doing better than I expected." Kakashi suddenly spun around and grabbed the foot that had been about to hit him, turning and using Sasuke's own momentum to send the raven-haired boy hurtling into the trees. Sakura yelled Sasuke's name and went barging after him, leaving only Naruto and I to face off with our sensei.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto and I said in unison. We each created about a dozen clones. Naruto's all went barging in headlong to attack Kakashi, while half of my clones turned into giant Shuriken. Each clone then sent their shadow Shuriken whipping towards Kakashi.

Kakashi escaped Naruto's clones' attacks with a Replacement Jutsu, and then ducked to avoid the rain of Shuriken. When he turned around to attack Naruto, I popped out of one of the Shuriken and whipped at kunai at him.

As Kakashi again dodged the attack, he was partially caught in a sudden fire style Jutsu. Sasuke's Phoenix Flower Jutsu, to be precise.

The test went on like this for another ten minutes or so before any of us were down for good, or, more precisely, until the time was up. Sakura and Naruto were the first to be caught, trapped in a complex net consisting of many overlapping Genjutsu.  
Sasuke got stuck in an Earth-style Jutsu that trapped him almost completely underground, leaving me to try to catch Kakashi off guard on my own.

"You've done a good job, Hawk. Honestly, I'm quite surprised it's you who's standing here, not Sasuke."

"Now, Sensei, don't rule me out just because you don't know much about me."

"When are you going to stop talking so sarcastically?"

"When you stop being prejudiced towards me, Sensei." Kakashi deadpanned at my sarcastic comment, closing his eye for a moment.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu." Kakashi whipped around, suddenly realizing that he was only a few yards away from the river, and that a water dragon was rearing out of it.

"How did you learn-" He broke off his thought as he jumped out of the way of my Jutsu.

"My dad taught me," I said.

"Impressive for a Genin. Too bad you're done." I started to spin around when Kakashi disappeared in a poof of smoke, a clone. Before I could turn around, I was immobilized by a sudden Water Prison Jutsu.


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! **

**Thank-you to thedarkness15 for following this story! :)**

* * *

_Chapter 5~The C-Rank Escort_

_Hawk's POV_

_Noon, ten minutes after Hawk was caught_

"I have to say, I'm impressed with your teamwork," Kakashi said. "Who figured that out?" My teammates looked at me.

"Hawk figured out the purpose of the test, and she also came up with our strategy, too," Sakura said.

"Yeah. Sakura and I were supposed to try to get the bells from you, Sensei, while Sasuke and Hawk distracted you," Naruto added.

"That was a good plan. Had you four been better in sync and used to working together, it could have possibly worked." I glared at Kakashi. He had tied me to one of the posts, simply saying "If you can escape from this without assistance, I'll be impressed." Kakashi apparently thought I was trying to impress him. I was simply doing my best to pass.

"Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, you three can head home. I need to talk to Hawk. Be back here at 9:00 tomorrow morning, I'll tell you if you passed or not."

After my teammates had left, Kakashi turned to me. "I need to ask you something, Hawk. How are you this skilled? You should have left the Academy ages ago." I looked away from Kakashi. "I moved here three months ago. My mom and I started looking to move here after the Uchiha massacre." I flinched when I mentioned the bloody event.

"Why?"

"What do you mean, why?"

"Why did you start looking to move here after the massacre?"

I examined the dirt around my feet with intensity, trying to avoid Kakashi's eye. "My father was staying the night in the Uchiha's village the night of the massacre. He was killed along with the entire Uchiha clan."

"...I see. Is that why you are so resistant about opening up to Sakura and the others?"

I nodded. "Yeah."

"I noticed that you seem the most comfortable with Naruto. Why is that?"

"He was one of a couple of Academy students who rescued me from some bullies, even though they didn't know me."

"Ah, I see. And another thing, Hawk." I looked up at Kakashi again. "Do you know your Chakra nature? I find it a little odd that you use both Fire- and Water-style Jutsu so easily."

"Well, actually, I do know my Chakra nature. I have Lightning Chakra. I managed to learn that one Fire Style in order to balance things out a little."

"I see. If you want, I could help you with some Lightning Style Jutsu. That's actually my Chakra nature." Kakashi looked amused at my efforts at escaping from his ropes, and untied me.

"Sure! Thanks, Kakashi Sensei!" I ran off to find my Genin teammates before Kakashi could respond.

* * *

_Time-skip: Two months, 29 D-rank missions and many, many training sessions later..._

"What?! We're getting a C-rank mission?! Yahoo!" Naruto was whooping with excitement about our first C-ranked mission, which Kakashi Sensei had informed us about. Well, anything was better than that Tora the Cat.

"Yes, Naruto, we've got a C-ranked escort mission to the Land of Waves. Pack up your things for a one-month trip. Be at the main gates in an hour." Kakashi disappeared with a poof.

"You guys heard him. Let's split and get ready," I said. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura nodded, and we all raced off to get ready.

* * *

"So I'm being escorted by a bunch of brats? Give me a break!" I glared at the man standing in front of us, who was supposedly our client.

"This is Tazuna, master bridge builder from the Land of Waves," Kakashi said. I kind of zoned out after the introductions, vanishing into the Land of Memories.

'_Dad?' I asked. My father turned to me. 'Yes, Hawk?'_

_'What is your job? You're always gone, working at that Uchiha place," I said. Dad laughed, his black eyes bright with amusement._

_'I do a lot of things, kiddo. Lately, I've been in a bit of a fix in terms of tasks, so I've been babysitting my boss's youngest son, of all things. He's a year younger than you, but you might meet him if you ever attend the Konoha Ninja Academy.'_

_'Okay... What do you do besides babysitting?'_

_'Oh, little things. I haven't always had the boss I have now. I used to be an instructor at the Ninja Academy before I became a Jonin.'_

_'That was a really long time ago, wasn't it?'_

_'Yes, it was.'_

_'What did you teach?'_

_'Basic ninjutsu and ninja techniques. Shuriken and kunai throwing, Transformation Jutsu, and Clone Jutsu, for example.'_

_'Could you teach me?'_

_'Hmm... Let's see...' Dad pretended to be deep in thought, contemplating whether or not to teach me._

_I jumped up and snuck around my dad, and jumped onto him from behind._

_'Aah! All right, all right, you got me. I'll teach you,' Dad laughed. I clung to his back until he pulled me off and placed me on his shoulders._

_As he paraded around the house with me, I played with his black hair. He looked nothing like my mother, with her light brown eyes and dirty blonde hair. I looked like a mix of both my parents, with brown hair slightly darker than my mother's, and my father's black eyes._

* * *

[An hour of walking later]

I glanced around, coming out of my head. I had zoned out for about an hour, and I only just noticed where we were. And I saw a puddle ahead of us. Which was odd, since it had not rained for some time.

After I passed it, I turned around and flung four Kunai into the puddle, causing two figures to lunge out of the water. They both brandished spiked chains, which they swung towards Kakashi, who noticed too late. The chains wrapped around him and tightened, killing him.

Sasuke and Naruto leapt to action, taking on the two ninja. Sasuke jumped into the air and hurled two shuriken at our assailants' chain, which connected the two men. The shuriken lodged in the chain and pinned it to a tree. He the threw two kunai, which struck the centers of the shuriken, lodging the chains firmly in place.

The two ninja removed the chain from their arms and sprung to attack, metal claws flashing into view.

One attacked Naruto, who froze up and was scratched on the hand before I was able to get him out of the way. Finally, another ninja showed up, but this one was on our side. It was Kakashi Sensei, who had used a Substitution Jutsu. Soon, the two ninjas who attacked us were tied to a tree.

Kakashi interrogated the two as best he could. He quickly identified them as Hidden Mist ninja, known for attacking even when outnumbered and in a situation where other ninja would have admitted defeat.

Naruto was bouncing around being his normal hyperactive self, until Kakashi informed him that the claws of the Mist ninja were poisoned, and that he had to remain still until the poison could be removed. That certainly gave Naruto a scare.

Eventually Naruto took out a Shuriken and slashed it into the cut, draining a large amount of blood.

"Very good, Naruto, but now you are likely to die from blood loss instead of from poisoning," Kakashi, ever sensitive and gentle, pointed out. Naruto freaked out completely at the news.

Kakashi later gave Tazuna a talking-to, and told him to explain why he had lied to us, or else we would return to the village. It turned out that no-one in the Land of Waves has enough money for a B-ranked mission, so he sent it off as a C-rank instead. He also explained that he was being targeted by an evil man named Gato, who was controlling the Land of Waves using force, stopping all imports and exports.

Our Sensei deliberated what to do, and finally decided to continue helping Tazuna, even though he had lied. We hoped to make it to our destination in the Land of Waves without any further complications.

* * *

The next day, we had walked for about two hours before being attacked again, this time by a lone Shinobi. A rogue ninja.  
"Zabuza Momochi," Kakashi said when the man came into view.  
"I see that you know me." The other man said. "The man who has copied over 1000 Jutsu— Copy Ninja Kakashi."

I saw Naruto tense, as though he were going to attack the rogue Ninja. I stepped in front of him, preventing him from attacking.

"No, Naruto. He's out of our league. Let Kakashi Sensei take care of him," I said. Naruto stared at me before backing down.

"Seems you've got a smart one on your team. Unfortunately one more bright one won't help the odds."

"I can't fight like this, so I'll have to use this," Kakashi said, moving to adjust his Hitai Ate off of his left eye.

"So you're going to use your Sharingan," Zabuza said as Kakashi moved his headband. When he opened his left eye, he revealed that it wasn't the same color as his right; it was the blood-red of the Sharingan.

"I'm honored that I get to see the famous Sharingan I've heard about," Zabuza said before he vanished and appeared behind us, standing on the surface of the nearby river.

"Mist Concealment!"'Zabuza was quickly hidden by a shroud of thick fog.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Manji formation. Hawk, get ready with that Jutsu you created."

"Right." We all moved into position. Sasuke was alarmed by Kakashi's Sharingan, I could tell. We all were, to varying degrees.

Zabuza was moving through the mist, taunting us and asking what vital place he should strike. I saw Kakashi glance at me and nod. I nodded back. Time to use our tag team Jutsu.

I started subtly moving through hand signs: Monkey, Ox, Rabbit, Boar, Snake, Dragon, Rat, Ram. I completed the eight signs needed for the Jutsu. Kakashi wove the same signs, and we finished at the same time: "Water Style: Twin Sensory Water Dragons!" Two water dragons erupted from the river, and began dispelling the mist as they searched for Zabuza.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" Zabuza's own Water Dragon came roaring towards our own. The mist was nearly gone now, and we could see Zabuza easily. Kakashi and I's Sensory Water Dragons turned on Zabuza's Water Dragon and dispelled it, easily overpowering his Jutsu.

The other dragon dealt with, the Sensory Water Dragons targeted Zabuza once more. He dodged around their lunges, but he was being driven back, into the trees. Finally, one of the dragons struck him and sent him crashing into a tree, stunned.

Before any of us could move to finish Zabuza off, a trio of Senbon needles pierced him through the neck, killing him. A hunter-nin from the Hidden Mist appeared and left with Zabuza's body.

"Is everyone all right?" Kakashi asked. We all confirmed that we were fine. Kakashi then fell over, unconscious from overuse of his Sharingan. Tazuna told us that it wasn't too much farther until we reached his village, where we could get Kakashi healed.


	7. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6~Zabuza Strikes Again_

_Hawk's POV_

_About two weeks later_

"Kakashi Sensei? What do we do now? I mean, we've all completed the tree-climbing exercise," I asked.

"Now, we go guard Tazuna on the bridge. Hawk, you and Naruto need to stay here since you both hurt yourselves during yesterday's training." I scowled, but nodded. Naruto and I had fallen from our respective trees after finally reaching the tops, Naruto being knocked out, and myself spraining an ankle.

After Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke left, I used a Summoning Jutsu to summon Karante, the white falcon chick I had raised. She was big now, large enough to ride.

"Hawk!" She chirped. "It's been too long!"

"Yeah. I need you to head towards the bridge that is being built; My teammates are there. If anything happens, come back to get Naruto and I."

"Sure!"

"Thanks, Karante." My friend and primary summons flew off into the morning mist. I have a feeling that something is going to happen... I can only hope that it is a good thing... I thought.

"Hawk?" I heard someone ask sleepily. "Where is everyone?" It was Naruto, who had finally woken up.

"Everyone is at the bridge, and _you_," I stressed the pronoun as Naruto tried to dash off, "Are supposed to stay here with me and recover from yesterday." Naruto looked at me.

"You have no intention of doing that, do you?" He asked. I winked. "I sent one of my summoned animals to keep an eye on things. If anything happens, like if a fight starts, she'll come back to let us know, and then we can figure out what to do from there."

"Kakashi Sensei's gonna be mad, you know."

"Who cares? I caught him on the day we met him, remember?"

"Don't get too cocky," Naruto warned.

"Says the 'number-one hyperactive, knuckle-headed ninja' who always acts before he thinks," I teased. Naruto was waaaaay too easy to tease, and he knew it.

* * *

Not twenty minutes later Karante showed up again, agitated. "Hawk!"

I ran to meet her, Naruto at my side. "What is it? What happened?"

"Zabuza Momochi and some other guy in an ANBU mask, like those from the Hidden Mist. They showed up, and are fighting your teammates right now."

"Naruto. We're leaving, now."

"R-right!" Naruto stuttered, and followed me over to Karante's pale form. She took off with us on her back and flew as swiftly as she could.

"We need to hurry. The rest of our team needs us," I said.

* * *

The bridge was hidden by a thick, oppressive fog, and the only sign of life was the shouting and sounds of combat, which were muffled by the heavy mist.  
Using sound to locate my teammates, I had Karante hover over where Sakura, Tazuna, and Kakashi were.

"Naruto. I need you to help Kakashi Sensei and Sakura. I'll go find Sasuke. Karante is as low as she can get without revealing our presence, so you'll need to jump," I said.

"Right." I heard Naruto say, then he sprung lightly off of Karante and vanished into the mist.

"Karante," I said. "I need you to locate Sasuke Uchiha and hover near his location so I can help him."

"Right."

Karante quickly located Sasuke by his Chakra and hovered, maintaining a fairly steady position.

"He's about four feet to our right," Karante directed. "Be careful."

"I will. Could you wait nearby in case we need help?" I asked.

"Of course."

"Thanks, Karante. You're the best."

"Thank you. Now, go help your friends, or else I'll tip you off me!"

I grinned and jumped off of my friend's back, soundlessly landing on the damp wooden planks. Sasuke jumped and spun around to face me, relaxing slightly when he saw that it was only me.

"Hawk! Why are you here?"

"Naruto's helping Kakashi Sensei. Karante said there was trouble."

"Karante?"

"No time to explain- Move!" I nearly yelled the last word, knocking Sasuke out of the path of a barrage of senbon.

Before Sasuke or I could get up from where we had landed, a boy in a white mask appeared in front of us, the same one as the one who had taken Zabuza's body away. He didn't say anything, but started forming hand signs.

When he did speak, however, he said "Ice Style: Crystal Ice Mirrors." Ice mirrors started forming in the air, creating a dome of at least a dozen panels. The boy merged into one of the mirrors, and suddenly appeared in all of them.

I heard fragments of words coming from the direction of Kakashi, Naruto, and Zabuza, and I heard the name 'Haku', whom I assumed was the masked ninja who was attacking us.

Haku, as I decided to label our attacker, drew out a dozen or so senbon, and started sending them flying at us. We dodged some of them, but others lodged painfully in our arms, legs, and backs.

"Sasuke, try your Fire Style," I whispered when we were standing back to back. He nodded. "You too."

Sasuke and I both formed a few seals, the shortened version of the normal set of hand signs needed for the Jutsu.

"Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!"

"Fire Style: Great Fireball Jutsu!"

As Haku sent another barrage of senbon, Sasuke and I sent two fireballs billowing through the dome.

When the fireballs faded out, we could see that a small spot on the edge of Haku's clothes had been singed by the flames. Before Sasuke and I could ready another round of Fire Style, Haku sent hundreds of senbon hurtling towards us, many more than the previous times put together.

I made the hand sign shortcut for one of my Jutsus, which was the same 'style' as one of my Chakra natures: "Water Style: Water Barrier!" I spat out water, forming a protective shield from the senbon. When the attacks stopped, I started another Jutsu, this time one of my making. I had grown proficient enough with it that I no longer needed to say its name aloud.

'Thunderstorm Style: Protective Storm Dragon' I thought. I cut off the Water Barrier as the water from it changed shape and started crackling with electricity, taking on the form of a dragon that curled around Sasuke and I.

I directed the dragon as it attacked Haku, who was slowing as he tried to get behind the lighting-enchanted serpent. Finally the Storm Dragon found a weaker point, and sent a beam of focused Lightning Chakra into the fault, shattering the mirror. It made short work of the other mirrors as well.

When the mist from the shattered mirrors dispersed, Sasuke and I saw that the fog that had shrouded the bridge was now mostly cleared, allowing Kakashi, Naruro, and Sakura to see their opponent.

Sakura was standing in front of Tazuna to protect him, while Kakashi was using his Sharingan, and Naruto had created six or so Shadow Clones.

"Sasuke, you go after Haku," I said.

"What are you planning, Hawk?"

"My special Jutsu."

"Ookaayyy..." Sasuke turned away to look for Haku. Then I realized that his eyes had seemed different.

"Sasuke?"

He looked at me, and I confirmed it.

"Sasuke, you-" He nodded, not waiting for me to finish my thought, allowing a hint of a smile. He had awakened his Sharingan.

* * *

**AN~Please let me know what you think about the story so far. Am I pacing it too quickly?**


	8. Chapter 7

**Thank you to AnonYmousShy and xCrazy Cat Ladyx for following and favoriting. **

**xCrazy Cat Ladyx: Thank you! I'm glad that you are enjoying this story! And thank you for the feedback.**

_Chapter 7~The Antics of Genin_

_Hawk's POV_

The rest of the fight passed swiftly, with Haku dying in order to protect Zabuza from Kakashi's Chidori, and Zabuza himself falling after taking out a good deal of Gato's men, and Gato himself.

I never got the chance to use my own Jutsu, Twin Sensory Dragons, which I was fine with. The villagers came just before Gato's goons could attack us, driving them off.  
Tazuna was able to finish building his bridge, which he named the Great Naruto Bridge.

We headed back to the Hidden Leaf shortly thereafter, since our mission was complete. We had protected Tazuna and allowed him to finish his bridge, bringing more freedom to his village.

* * *

When we arrived home, Kakashi gave all of us a week off before we would start training and taking missions again.

On the day after we got back, the start of our free week, Naruto started a prank war between the four of us. It started when he (somehow) snuck into Sasuke's house and added hair die to Sasuke's shampoo, giving him neon pink hair for the rest of the day.

Sakura rigged a trap outside of Naruto's dorm room, which sent him flying into the opposite wall when he tried to enter his room on the same day.

I went and stole all of Sakura's hair supplies, and I was soon running through the streets of Konoha, fleeing from her wrath.

I ran into Naruto, who was running from a very angry, pink-haired Sasuke, who was quite sick and tired of Naruto's pranks.

Naruto and I found Kakashi, who, when he heard about what happened, laughed and disappeared.

We somehow managed to survive the day, but I feared for what the next day would hold.

* * *

When I woke up on the second day of my free week, someone had tied a blindfold over my eyes and secured it with Chakra so I could not get it off.

I stumbled around my apartment, glad that I had a relatively empty flat. I somehow managed to prepare and eat breakfast without making a mess, and I soon figured out, once I was on the street, that I could use the skills I had as a sensory ninja to navigate around civilians and Shinobi alike.

I was fortunate enough to run into Naruto on the street, who instantly knew what had happened when I literally _ran into him_ with a blindfold.

"Hawk! Hey, are you okay? Why are you-oh. The prank war, huh?" Naruto said. I nodded.

"Someone got into my apartment and stuck a blindfold onto me using Chakra and a seal that won't let me take it off!"

"Aaack! Chill out!"

"Hn."

"...Do you want to be 'allies'?"

"Hn..."

"You're as bad as Sasuke with that 'Hn' stuff..."

"I heard that!... I kind of have difficulties seeing, ya know?" I was getting impatient with the hyperactive blonde, and it was starting to show.

"So... What do we do?" Naruto asked, getting the hint.

"I don't- HIDE! SAKURA AND SASUKE ARE COMING!"

"How do you-"

"Chakra signatures, and they're coming up fast! Come on, help me hide!" I said desperately.

Before we could move, Sakura and Sasuke had found and caught us. Sakura was laughing at the blindfold, while Sasuke seemed surprised, so I finally realized who it was that had 'blinded' me: Kakashi Sensei.

Sakura and Sasuke had a grand time messing with Naruto and I, Sasuke dyeing my hair maroon as payback for the pink hair prank. Sakura poked Naruto constantly for about half an hour before they both decided to free us and prank Kakashi. We agreed to do it the following day.

* * *

After breakfast on the third day, I was still blindfolded and had maroon hair, the latter being the courtesy of Sasuke.

We all searched for Kakashi Sensei, and planned out our prank. We followed him around until we located his house, which we all snuck into. We 'borrowed' Kakashi's masks and dyed them, then painted his walls pink and switched all of his clothes for pink ones. It was going to be awesome when Kakashi found out.

About an hour later we got our reaction. Kakashi looked real annoyed when he showed up in all pink, thanks to our tricks.

Nearly everyone in the village heard about this one, that four Genin dared to prank Copy Ninja Kakashi with pink. His clothes were pink, even his mask was pink. Eventually one of the other Jōnin was sympathetic enough to get him some new- not pink- clothes.

It was the best day yet. Of course, Kakashi Sensei still hadn't removed the blindfold over my eyes.

* * *

The next day was not nearly as eventful. Kakashi rendered Naruto mute, which was funny since the blonde was so talkative. I managed to find my way to Naruto's apartment, where I then 'borrowed' his stash of instant ramen. He was not very happy, to put in lightly.

Sasuke and I teamed up later that day to prank Naruto again, since he had hung me upside-down from a tree after my prank. We got a hold on a bunch of pillows, and filled Naruto's apartment with them.

It was really funny to see him get knocked over by the pillows that fell into the hallway when he opened the door.

* * *

Kakashi eventually(at the end of the week) removed the blindfold, and I discovered that I had honed my sensory skills to a high level for a Genin thanks to being blind for almost a week. He also released the Jutsu on Naruto that made him mute.

He had taken advantage of Naruto's prank war to help us train. Our skills at tracking and covering our trails improved considerably over the course of the week.

Well, Kakashi Sensei was still an annoying Jonin, but still... I could understand his strange training methods better, at least.


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Updates for chapters up to fifteen or sixteen will be fairly quick, since I have those chapters completed.**

**Now for Chapter Eight!**

* * *

_Chapter 8~The Two-Ninja Mission_

_Hawk's POV_

The next day, Kakashi Sensei was called in for a mission. He told me to wait outside of the Hokage's office, which had me on high alert.

When Kakashi came out of the office, he only looked around, and beckoned for me to enter.

The Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, was seated at his desk, waiting. "Hawk, Kakashi, this mission is for you two, and you two alone."

I raised an eyebrow. "Only us? Why?"

The Hokage smiled, looking vaguely amused at my reaction. "This is a tracking mission, something that Kakashi specializes in, and something you have shown aptitude for." He handed Kakashi Sensei a scroll. "This is a B-Rank mission, but I'm sure you can handle it, eh, Kakashi?"

I grinned at the Third's teasing. Kakashi looked faintly amused or annoyed, I wasn't sure which.

"Hawk. Be at the main gates in an hour with enough supplies for a week," Kakashi said, snapping me back to reality. "We leave in just over an hour." I nodded, and left the room.  
Kakashi's POV

"Are you sure that this is a good idea?" I asked the Hokage. He smiled. "I wouldn't worry about Hawk, if she's as proficient as you say. She might just be your protégé!" I smiled behind my mask. The Third Hokage had a point.

"I have a question, before you leave. Any explanations for the 'Pink Kakashi' story that's been floating around?"

* * *

_Hawk's POV_

_An hour later_

"Kakashi Sensei? What exactly is this mission, anyway?" I asked.

"As the Hokage said, it's a tracking mission. We need to find and capture a pair of A-Rank Shinobi bandits who've been up to no good. That's why it's only the two of us: The fewer the members of a tracking team, the more successful the mission. We both have skills suitable for tracking, as well as combat experience."

"Okay."

"Let's go."

From then on we remained silent. Kakashi had summoned Pakkun and his other Ninja Hounds to help us find the bandits. After another hour and a half, maybe one and three-quarters hours, we found the bandits.

"What now, Kakashi? We've confirmed that there are two bandits in the vicinity, and that there is a possibility of at least two more who left recently, possibly associates that we didn't know about," Pakkun said. He and the other Ninja Hounds seemed antsy and uncomfortable.

"Pakkun, I want you to go back to the Hidden Leaf to inform the Hokage that we've located the bandits. The rest of you," Kakashi said, directing his next words to the other Ninja Hounds, "Spread out and surround the camp. Hawk and I will send clones in first. When the clones are dispelled, either by force or by our will, I want you all to attack." The dogs nodded, and vanished into the trees.

Kakashi Sensei and I created Shadow Clones and sent them into the trees to attack the camp, ordering them to wait a few minutes before attacking.

Not ten minutes later we heard the barking of Kakashi's Ninja Hounds, accompanied by a brief input of memories from the clones. The bandits had been curious about the presence of two Leaf ninja, but when my clone mentioned a mission, they got suspicious and attacked. I learned that the bandits had used Fire- and Earth-Style Jutsu, ones that Kakashi and I had advantages over.

We rushed through the trees, landing in the camp. The bandits did not look surprised by our appearance.

"These are probably clones like the last two," a man with a Hidden Stone forehead protector said. He had a slash through the symbol, meaning he was a Rogue Ninja.

"Eliminate them, Kazoru. We can't know if they are the real ones or not," the other man said. His headband was that of a Rogue Ninja of the Hidden Rain.

"Fine, Janryl. I'll do it," the former Hidden Stone ninja, Kazoru, said. He looked back at us. "Hope you two are ready to go bye-bye!"

I darted forward as Janryl, the former Hidden Rain ninja, muttered something incomprehensible to Kazoru. The latter nodded shortly and turned to meet me, pulling something out of his back pouch.

"HAWK!" Kakashi yelled. "Get back here!"

I noticed too late the Chakra-laced wires and smoke bomb. Janryl flung the purple object against the ground as I ran into and became tangled in the Chakra wires, releasing a cloud of thick, heavy smoke.

I heard Kakashi's footsteps as he tried to intervene, but he was too late. The two Rogue Ninja used a teleportation Jutsu to escape without a trace.

* * *

**Okay, so... That happened. Kakashi got a B-Ranked mission, and Hawk got to tag along. Not a smart idea. I felt _so _evil while writing these next couple chapters... :D Please let me know what you think about the chapter/story!**

**Adiós!**

**~Hawk Sirius, signing off(for now).**


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

** xCrazy Cat Ladyx: I'm really glad you're enjoying the story! I had a lot of fun writing the prank war. I'm glad that you liked it. :D**

**I felt _so_ evil while writing this chapter...**

* * *

_Chapter 9~ In Which Everything Goes Downhill_

_Kakashi's POV_

_One hour later_

'I can't believe that I let that happen,' I thought as I dashed through the trees. Hawk, one my Genin team, had been kidnapped by a pair of Rogue Ninja. And the only one to blame was me.

'Hawk, I'm sorry. I'll get you back, we'll get you back, I promise.'

* * *

_Hawk's POV_

"She's waking up," I heard as I began to come to. I had been knocked unconscious sometime after being kidnapped by the two Rogue Ninja.

"Relax, Kazoru. She won't be able to use Chakra thanks to the drugs. The girl is a perfect source of information on the Hidden Leaf," someone else said. My brain sluggishly connected the voice to one of the Rogue Ninja: Janryl.

"What do you...want with me?" I mumbled, opening my eyes. I saw that we were in a shadow-wreathed cave, dimly lit by flickering yellow firelight.

"Keep quiet, girl, and speak only when we tell you to, or else we'll make sure you do, our own way."

"Enough, Kazoru. Answer her question," Janryl ordered.

"Yes, Janryl." Kazoru moved to where I could see him. "Listen, girl. We want you to tell us everything you know about the Hidden Leaf village."

"What if I don't tell you anything?" I asked. My attitude was going to come back to bite me, I was sure.

"If you won't tell us willingly, then we'll use force." I shuddered at the malice and morbid glee in Kazoru's voice.

"Alright, Kazoru. We'll interrogate her after she gets some more rest," Janryl said. I inwardly groaned, not daring to make a sound. These two were dangerous.

'Kakashi Sensei, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, please, I need your help,' I thought. 'Help me keep the Leaf safe.'

* * *

_Kakashi's POV_

_Early the next morning_

"Huh?! What do you mean that Hawk's been kidnapped?!" Naruto yelled. He was not taking the news very well. I had brought my team (minus Hawk) with me to see the Hokage so I could tell them all at once.

"We were taken by surprise, since we didn't know what they were after. It was a trap, to capture a Leaf Shinobi to interrogate," I said. Sakura and Sasuke looked shocked, and the Hokage looked worried.

"You want to assemble a rescue team?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yes, lord Third Hokage."

"Very well, Kakashi. You may. Bring those whom you chose to join you back here as soon as you are ready."

"Thank you," I said.

* * *

_Hawk's POV_

_Meanwhile, while Kakashi was meeting with the Hokage_

I don't know how it happened, but I somehow managed to sleep a little, despite my circumstances. When I woke up, Janryl was standing just inside my field of vision, watching me.

"Now that you are awake, girl, how about you start answering questions," Janryl sneered. I glared at him from where I was chained to the stone table.

"First question: How many new Genin teams are there?"  
I said nothing.

"Fine, then. Second question: Who is your Sensei?"

"I was with him when you caught me."

"Just what kind of an answer is that?!" Kazoru exploded. He had just shown up, or else he had only just revealed his presence.

"It's better than silence, Kazoru. This answer's interesting. She told us who her Sensei was, yet at the same time she didn't give away any information. Clever," Janryl said. I was disgusted. Any praise from someone like these two would typically be of things frowned upon by ninja that are allied with a hidden village.

'_I am definitely going to try to get into ANBU when I become a Jonin,_' I mentally decided. '_ANBU are the ones doing interrogation, not the ones getting interrogated.'_

"Next question: How many ninja do you think you have you seen in the village?"

"As if I would tell you two that!" I spat. Janryl 'huh'ed and turned to where Kazoru's voice was coming from.

"I think that, if the girl insists upon having a smart mouth, then we should permanently have her set on 'mute'," he said.

"Then how will we get her to answer our questions?" Kazoru asked.

"Easy. We force Girlie to write them on paper instead of speaking."

"I like that," Kazoru said. "I really like that."

"You sadists," I muttered. My captors glared at me.

"I understand what you mean, Janryl," Kazoru said coldly. "We need to take care of that voice of hers."

* * *

_One hour later_

_Kakashi's POV_

I was standing in the Hokage's office with the ninja that I had chosen to be a part of the Hawk Rescue Mission. I had chosen Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto, of course, since they would have come anyway. Also there was Hinata and Neji Hyuga, Shikamaru Nara, and Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru. Kiba, Neji, and Hinata were good trackers, and Neji and Kiba were powerful close-range fighters. Shikamaru was coming because of his strategical abilities and long-range support.

"This is the team you chose, Kakashi?" The Hokage asked. I nodded, and he seemed faintly pleased. He knew the abilities of these Genin. Except for Neji, they all were rookies, but their skills complemented each other's.

"Very well. I approve your mission. I assume that they all understand the situation?" This time each Genin nodded.

"You may go. I wish you luck, Hawk Rescue Team."

* * *

_Meanwhile, at the same time as the Hokage speaks with the Hawk Rescue Team_

_Hawk's POV_

After Janryl was finished with his declaration of doing something to my voice, he had knocked me out. I guessed I was out for about an hour, and when I woke up, I felt a dull, throbbing pain in my throat.

'They must have done something while I was out,' I thought.

When I opened my eyes, Janryl was again standing just inside my field of vision.

"Now what?" I said. At least, that's what I tried to say. Instead, I coughed violently, though soundlessly, and caused blood to fill my mouth.

'What did they do to me?' I thought. My unspoken question must have been reflected in my eyes, since Janryl smirked.

"Kazoru and I hired a medic-nin to remove your vocal chords. I'd recommend that you not attempt speaking, the reason which you found out the hard way: it hasn't healed," Janryl said.

'You... How could you do this?!,' I yelled inside my head. Janryl seemed to be reading my mind as he smirked again, this one even nastier than the previous one.

I suddenly felt dizzy, and darkness started trying to obscure my vision.

'_Kakashi...Naruto...Everyone...I hope that you get here...soon..._' I thought, just before being enveloped in the darkness.

**This is why one of my friends calls me the 'Evil Author' sometimes. XD I dunno why I like doing bad things to my characters... And no, I am not a sadist! (I think...)**

**¡Adiós! ¡Hasta luego!**

**~Hawk Sirius**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

**Thank you to books. for following! (Sorry for your username being goofed up. Autocorrect hates me.)**

**From this chapter on, underlined text will be Hawk's writing**

* * *

_Chapter Ten~Recovery_

_The next day_

_Kakashi's POV_

We had camped for the night at the location where Hawk had been captured, and now Kiba, Akamaru, and Neji had ideas about where Hawk was.

Naruto and Sakura were extremely worried about the girl, as were the other members of the rescue team, to a lesser extent.

I feared for what would happen to Hawk, and only two days had passed since her capture. I could tell that Shikamaru felt the same, as did a few of the others of the team. None of us voiced our fears, for fear of it being true.

"Kiba, Neji, Hinata. You have a possible location?" I asked. The three Genin nodded.

"A location about a mile or so away," Neji said. "Kiba's got the best fix on it."

"Alright. Kiba? You lead the way."

* * *

"Okay, guys. We're almost there. The suspected location is just ahead," Kiba said. I nodded. "Good. Let's review our plan before moving closer."

"Our goal is to rescue Hawk and capture the two Rogue Ninja," Shikamaru said. "We need to be prepared for a close-range fight, if their skills are limited to what Kakashi saw."

"It's a possibility that the two are mid- to long-range specialists, rather than close-range fighters, but it can always be the other way around," I said. Shikamaru nodded, and paused for a moment to think.

"Kiba, Neji, Naruto, and Sasuke. You should enter first. Between the four of you, you have close- mid- and long-range attacks."

As Shikamaru went on to explain his plan, I was astounded by the detail and efficiency. I had heard from Asuma that he was extremely smart, but I hadn't expected for him to be such an efficient strategist.

* * *

_Ten minutes later_

_Hawk's POV_

When I woke up again, I could not see, hear, smell, or sense Janryl of Kazoru, and instead I heard yelling and sounds of fighting.

The room would shake as an attack missed, or someone was thrown into the wall. I noticed that the sounds were slowly getting closer to where I was. Suddenly, Janryl appeared in the doorway, facing into the hall.

"You're not getting the girl," he said.

"Don't be so cocky," someone said. Janryl found himself bound with Chakra wires, courtesy of none other than Kakashi.

"Your friend has already been taken care of, so I wouldn't bother trying to escape."

I soon felt someone by my side, removing the chains. It was Sakura. When she tried to help me up, I became dizzy, and fell unconscious again.

* * *

_An hour later_

_Kakashi's POV_

"Kakashi Sensei?" Sakura asked. I turned to her. "Yes, Sakura?"

"Is Hawk going to be okay?" We had just left her at the hospital, and we were on our way to our usual training grounds.

"She'll be okay."

Naruto was unusually quiet, and Sasuke seemed uncharacteristically unsettled.

"Are you three all right?" I asked a few minutes later.

"Yeah. I'm just worried about Hawk," Naruto said.

"Hn," was the only thing Sasuke said.

When we arrived at the secluded training ground, Sakura seemed to be trying to work up the courage to ask something.

"What is it, Sakura?"

"Oh! I was just thinking... We don't really know anything about Hawk, even though we've worked as team for a while."

"You're right! And, I do know something about her," Naruto said. "She really like birds, and her mom has an aviary in the back of their house."

"How do you know that?!" Sakura asked.

"On Hawk's fourth day at the Academy, she was really hyped up, so I asked her why. She had invited Hinata over, and then she asked Shikamaru, Choji, and I if we wanted to come, too. We agreed, and after school we went over to her house. Hawk's got ninja birds!"

"That's surprising. I didn't think that she was the animal-lover type," Sasuke said.

"Well, looks can be deceiving," Sakura said. 'Well, looks can also help discern lineage,' I thought.

"Naruto, do you remember what Hawk's mother looks like?" I asked.

"Um..." Naruto seemed confused by my request. "Well, she had brown-blonde hair, lighter than Hawk's, and light brown eyes."

'I wonder...' I cut off my train of thought as Naruto started yammering again.

"I think that Sasuke's a bad influence on Hawk. Now she's doing the annoying 'Hn' thing, too!"

We all looked at Naruto. Then at Sasuke. Back at Naruto, then to Sasuke.

'Okay... This makes things more interesting. A non-Unchiha that is learning to speak the Uchiha's Hn language.'

* * *

_Hawk's POV_

When I opened my eyes, I immediately closed them again. 'Too much whiteness...' I thought. I tried again, blinking to adjust to the bright white...hospital room?

I had ended up in a hospital room, meaning that the rescue had not been a dream.  
When I sat up, I noticed a nurse was sitting in a chair, looking over some papers. She looked up at the sound.

"Hey, kiddo. Glad that you're awake." Her relieved grin was contagious, and I smiled. I glanced around, then pretended to write on my palm.

"Need to write something?" The nurse asked. I nodded.

"Alrighty. I'll be right back."

While the nurse was gone, I examined the room. White walls, white ceiling, white floor, white bed sheets, white table, white chairs, everything was white.

I could feel that there were bandages around my throat, and I could feel that there was another bandage just below my left eye, running just above my right. Kazoru had slashed me with a kunai there shortly after capturing me.

Luckily, the nurse returned right then, snapping me from thoughts that could very well go in an unpleasant direction. She handed me the notepad and pencil, and I started scribbling frantically.

Thank you very much, I wrote, showing the nurse the paper. She smiled and laughed.

"It's all right."

Do Kakashi and my team know that I'm alright?

"Yes, but they don't know that you're awake yet, obviously, but I can have a message sent to them. Would you like that?"

Yes, please.

"I'll go do that. Need anything else?"

I'm fine, thank you.

"All right." With that, she left, leaving me alone with my thoughts once more.

* * *

**So... Hawk is rescued! Yayz! Please let me know what you think about it!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

**Bold text in the story will be Squad Seven's radio-thingies, while **_**bold italics **_**will be Hawk's radio-thingie.**

**Thank you to everyone who's followed/Faved this story! **

** ShadowWolf62400: Yay for curve-balls! I actually had that planned from the beginning, before I had even started the story. Hawk was fated to have no vocal chords, I guess... I never even considered silencing seals... Anyway, I'm glad that you enjoyed this! Thank you for the feedback. I plan on updating relatively soon, since chapters 0(prologue)-15 have been written.**

**Now, onward to chapter eleven!**

* * *

_Chapter Eleven~Various Types of Training_

_Twenty minutes later_

_Hawk's POV_

"Hawk!" I spun around in the hospital bed, then ducked in alarm as Naruto went flying over my head, crashing into the wall.

"Naruto! You're in a hospital! You don't just go around tackle-hugging patients!" Sakura yelled. I caught her gaze and rolled my eyes, causing her to laugh.

I gestured for her to come over, and I took out a pencil and notebook.

The reason why I'm not talking is because the guys that had caught me were trying to get me to tell them about the Leaf Village, and when all I said were things that annoyed them, they decided to make me unable to speak.

"Is that...?"

My throat? Yeah, they removed my vocal chords.

"Hawk..."

Sakura. I'll be fine. It's not like I'm blind or something.

"Sakura, Hawk, is Naruto in here?" We both jumped as Kakashi showed up.

"In the wall," Sakura said, pointing at the place where Naruto had hit the wall. Kakashi sighed and went over to him.

"I need to take care Naruto first, but I'll be back in a moment." Kakashi Sensei picked up Naruto and vanished in a 'poof'.

I looked at Sakura, and we went for about a minute before cracking up.

Kakashi Sensei has an annoying habit of randomly popping in and out, doesn't he?

"Kakashi Sensei sure does."

He showed up again a few minutes later, and asked to speak to me alone.

What is it, Kakashi Sensei?

"I wanted to tell you this: There is a way that you can get around the loss of your voice without needing to write it down."

Really? What is it?

"Chakra bracelets. They were designed as radios, but never got put to use. Instead of transmitting sound, they send and receive Chakra pulses, which can only be picked up by certain bands. The best thing? No range limits."

There's a catch, though, isn't there?

"Yes. They are extremely hard to control, but I believe that you and the others have the best chances of using them successfully out of anyone. And if you four start using them, then they might start being used by others."

Do you know how to use them?

Kakashi held up his right wrist. A narrow, pale blue band wrapped around the seam of his glove. "Yes, I do. Speaking from experience, they are hard to use, but useful once mastered."

Do you think we should use them?

"That's for you to decide, Hawk."

I want to.

"Then we will."

* * *

The next day we started learning how to use the Chakra bands. I was surprised that Naruto did not complain, and I suspected that it was because he was determined to be able to communicate without using a pencil and paper again.

Kakashi would send pulses through the bands, having us repeat them to get a feel for them. We started with simple things, like good morning, good afternoon, and good night. Once we were able to 'say' those things without giving each other painful shocks, or when Naruto first tried, Chakra burns, Kakashi started teaching us other words, phrases, and eventually individual letters so we could use words we didn't know the pulse pattern for.

Conquering the simple, time-specific greetings and each other's names took about a week, while the alphabet and colors took another week.

About a month in, we were able to spell things out, use basic greetings, describe what something looked like, say each others' names, and have pretty much normal conversations. Kakashi Sensei was pushing us hard, and I thought I knew why: The Chunin Exams were coming up, and Kakashi must be wanting us to be able to communicate before then.

After six or so weeks I was released from the hospital, the medic ninjas deciding that nothing else could be done for my injuries.

_**Hey! I finally got released from the hospital!**_ I announced to my team.

**Good for you,** Kakashi said. Could **you meet us at the training ground?**

_**Yeah, sure. I'll be there as soon as I can.**_

**Good.**

I raced along the streets, taking a shortcut to Kakashi's preferred training ground.

I was there soon enough, and I could tell that no-one else had arrived.

_**Where are you guys?**_

**You're already there?** Kakashi asked.

_**Yeah, so?**_

I sighed when I didn't get an answer. Once we were able to communicate using the bands, Kakashi Sensei had turned it into a challenge: Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto could speak only using the bands, unless we needed to talk to someone who did not use the Chakra bands. That had been...interesting, to say the least, and lasted for roughly a month.

* * *

During the month that followed, Kakashi worked with each of us one-on-one to balance out our strengths and weaknesses. Sasuke worked with him to learn our sensei's personal Jutsu, one of his own creation, the Chidori, while Sakura learned how to use the basic skills that she already had, such as the substitution and clone Justus, in ways that most wouldn't expect. Well-timed Substitutions could, depending on what was used, be very painful or even fatal to enemies.

Kakashi discovered that I had some skills that were often used by Sensory-type ninjas, so he helped me practice distinguishing Chakra signatures from a distance, though he himself was not a sensor.

* * *

_One month later_

_Hawk's POV_

"Hawk, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke. These are for you," Kakashi said, handing each of us a form.

_**These are registration forms,**_ I said. _**For the Chunin Exams, right?**_

Kakashi laughed. "Correct. These are forms for this year's Chunin Exams. You can choose whether or not to enter." Before we could speak, he was gone.

**Chunin Exams?** Naruto asked.

**The tests that determine whether or not you become a Chunin, Naruto,** Sasuke explained impatiently.

**Hawk, are you going to put up the 'silent older Genin' act?** Sakura asked.

_**You mean my 'I am an older Genin who nearly passed the last time and who's team has already passed' act?**_

Sakura deadpanned. **Yes, that one.**

_**Then... Maybe. I actually **_**am**_** one of the older Genin.**_

**What do you mean?** Naruto asked.

_**I'm a year older than you guys, and the other Genin from our year. I'm fourteen.**_

**What?!** Naruto did not take the news well. He and the other Genin from our year were thirteen years old.

_**Naruto. Stop. Freaking. Out.**_

Naruto 'meeped' and backed off from the tone of my 'voice'.

**Hawk, stop being a meanie. You got out of the hospital less than a month ago!** Sakura exclaimed.

_**I know... I'm going to go register for the Exams.**_


	13. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

** scarlet rose white: I'm glad you are enjoying the story!**

** ShadowWolf62400: I always thought that if the tiny radios that were used had so many issues, why there couldn't be Chakra-based radios? Using a pencil and paper for entire conversations is _reeaallyy_ annoying(I know from personal experience).**

**xCrazy Cat Ladyx: I'm glad you like! I have two friends who would murder me if I put this story on hiatus... Thanks again!**

**Thank-you to everyone who's reviewed this story, I really appreciate your feedback!**

**Now, onward to chapter 12!**

* * *

_Chapter Twelve~ Enter the Foreign Genin!_

_Note: All plain _**bold**_ text will be any of Squad 7 except for Hawk speaking with the Chakra bands. **Bold Italics** will be Hawk using the Chakra Bands_

_Hawk's POV_

The next morning, my teammates and I headed over to the building where we were to pass in our registration forms. On the way, we were tailed by Konohamaru, Moeji, and Udon, who wanted Naruto to play Ninja with them.

Eventually they said something that insulted Sakura, so she and Naruto ended up chasing the three troublemakers. Sasuke and I followed, dismayed by our teammates' actions.

When we caught up with them, we were surprised to find that Konohamaru had ticked off a Genin who had come for the Chunin Exams, and was being held in the air.

Naruto and Sakura were trying to reason with the boy, but he wasn't listening. My hands went into a shortcut seal that I had developed for a special type of weak Genjutsu. I spread it over the area, then made my move.

"Put the boy down," I said, using the Genjutsu. I had used the same type of strategy as what I did to Kakashi on the day we met: flash up behind the opponent and pin them back with a kunai.

Everyone(except for the Genin that I had attacked) looked at me, shocked.

_**Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, I'm using a Genjutsu that covers this area in order for these guys to hear me,**_ I said, using the Chakra band.

"Kankuro, let the kid go," the other Sand Genin said.

"But Temari-"

"Kankuro. You're an embarrassment. If you don't let him go, I'll kill you." Everyone flinched at the new voice. The kid that had Konohamaru, Kankuro, stiffened.

"G-Gaara!"

Temari and Kankuro were visibly terrified of the new arrival, Gaara. Kankuro let go of Konohamaru and tried to back off.

"That was just a warning, Genin of the Sand," I said. I flashed back to my teammates before anyone could move.

The trio of Sand ninja backed off after that, and we headed separate ways.

**Hawk? That... Wasn't like you,** Sakura said as I released the Genjutsu.

_**We've never been in a situation like that before, so how can you say that? If a Ninja decides to pick on a civilian kid, it's our responsibility to stop it, since civilians don't have the skills that Shinobi do.**_

We continued on our way, running into other Leaf Genin. I offered to walk Konohamaru, Moeji, and Udon home, and we decided to meet at the registration building.

After dropping off all three kids off at their houses, I noticed that there was someone following me. I ignored him/her for a little while, but when I realized that whomever it was hadn't left me alone, I headed to one of the training grounds.

I made the hand sign for my Genjutsu, then turned towards where I entered the training ground.

"Whoever you are, come out. I know that you've been following me," I said through the Genjutsu.

With a rustle of leaves, a kid stepped sheepishly out of the trees. "Sorry, I... I thought that you were heading to the registration building, so I followed you. I kinda got lost..."

"You can come over here. It's not like I'm going to eat you or anything!" The boy smiled, seeming slightly less frightened, and walked closer.

"Um... Could you please help me find the registration building?" He asked.

"Yes, I can."

"What's your name? I'm Riyton, from the Hidden Mist."

"Hawk Sirius of the Hidden Leaf. By the way, are you a rookie?" I asked. Riyton looked at his feet. "Yeah... Why?"

"No reason. My team and I are rookies, too, so you can stop acting sheepish all the time."

"O-okay..."

I rolled my eyes. "Follow me. I need to go to the registration building anyway to meet up with my team."

A few minutes later, I decided that Riyton was a chatterbox. He had barely stopped talking since we left the training ground, and it was getting annoying.

"Riyton?" I asked. '_Might as well make a real conversation,_' I thought.

"Yeah?"  
"How old are you?"

"Huh? I-I'm twelve."

"Joined and graduated from the Academy early?"

"...Yeah. What about you?"

"I'm fourteen. Joined the Academy a year late."

"Why did you join late?" Riyton asked.

"If my dad hadn't been killed, I'd probably still be living outside the village," I said.

"Oh... Sorry for asking." Riyton must have picked up on how I felt.

"It's fine." I was about to say more when I realized that we had arrived at the registration building.

"Well, we're here. I wish you luck, Genin of the Mist." Riyton looked at me as if I had grown another head.

"Why did you call me that?"

"I dunno. Weird habit, I guess."

"Well, then. I wish you luck, Genin of the Leaves."

I grinned and released the Genjutsu, then opened the door and entered the building.

* * *

**Okay... Just to clear one thing up, Hawk only uses a Genjutsufor communication if she's around people who don't use the Chakra Bands in order to hide the fact that she's mute. She doesn't use Genjutsu all the time because it would use up more Chakra than necessary.**

**Hope that makes everything clear.**

**Please let me know what you thought!**

**Hawk Sirius, out.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! I only own Hawk(does that even work? Hawk is me)...**

**I present you with Chapter 13!**

* * *

_Chapter Thirteen~The Genin of the Chunin Exams_

_Hawk's POV_

**Hawk, you here yet? There's only fifteen minutes left before registration closes!** Sakura told me.

**_I'm coming. I ran into another Genin who was lost, so I helped him. I had to go slower than usual so he wouldn't get lost again,_** I explained.

**Good. We're at the place where you pass in your form**, Sakura said.

_**Alright, I'll be there soon. Don't let the boys get into trouble.**_

**Sasuke does not get into trouble! Only Naruto does!**

_**Think again, fangirl. Just keep an eye on them.**_

**'Kay... And stop calling me fangirl!**

As I left the lobby to find my teammates, I ran into and nearly knocked over someone who was going the other way.

"Aahh! Sorry! I didn't see you!" The girl I had run into said, looking extremely embarrassed. She had short, straight brown hair and lavender-white eyes. As she helped me up from where I fell, I quickly set up the Genjutsu again.

"It's okay. I wasn't watching either."

"Glad I'm not the only one. Heading in to register?"

"Yeah. My team's waiting for me," I said, noticing that the girl, like me, wore a Hidden Leaf forehead protector.

"I gotcha. By the way, are you a rookie?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"You don't look like one. By the way, what's your name? I'm Kat Griffen."

"Hawk Sirius. I know that I don't look like the rookies from my year. I joined the Academy late."

"Nice. You're fourteen, then?"

"Yeah."

"I'm a second year, but this is my first time at the Chunin Exams."

I nodded. "Now I've met a Genin who joined at the normal age and a Genin who joined a year early, while I joined a year late."

Kat smiled. "That's funny. Who'd you meet?"

"Some boy from the Hidden Mist."

"Ah, okay. I should let you go, but I have one more question."

I sighed. "Yes?"

"Why'd you set up a Genjutsu?" I turned away at her question.

"I'll let you find out on your own," I said before releasing it. I left before Kat could respond.

* * *

_**Hey, guys. Sorry for taking so long, I said to my teammates. I got tied up with another Genin that I crashed into.**_

**Hawk, just pass in you registration form already,** Sasuke said. Was that... impatience that I 'heard'? Either way, I did as he told me.

**Now that we're all here, we can proceed to the floor where the exams actually take place,** Sasuke continued.

_**That would be the third floor, right?**_

**Correct.**

_**Then let's go.**_

When we reached the floor where the exams were to take place, we found that there was a large group of Genin in front of the doors, where two boys stood, blocking the way. They looked like older, overconfident Genin, but their Chakra signatures were too strong for most Genin.

_**I think that the guys who are blocking the doors are Chunin, not Genin. Their Chakra is too large for any of the Genin that we've met.**_

**Alright, Hawk, then what do we do?** Sasuke asked.

_**We let them know that they're busted, and also undo the Genjutsu covering the floor sign.**_

**What do you mean, Genjutsu?** Sakura asked this time.

_**Look at it!**_ I said. My teammates all looked at the sign.

**You're right,** Sasuke and Sakura said in unison.

_**Ready to trash the party?**_

**You bet!** Naruto said exuberantly.

_**Naruto? Pipe down, please.**_

**Sorry.**

My team and I then approached the group. We saw the two Chunin knock down one of the Genin that was trying to get in.

"Excuse us, but we're trying to get through," Sasuke said. He was leading the way, though had I been able to speak, I would have been there instead.

"Why would we do that? All we're doing is weeding out the weaklings," one Chunin sneered.

"While you're at it, drop the Genjutsu. It's way too obvious."

"What Genjutsu?"

"This is the second floor, not the third," Sasuke said. "Sakura, you're the best at spotting Genjutsu on our team. You saw it from the start, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did. This is only the second floor," Sakura said, backing up Sasuke. Behind them, I formed the sign for releasing Genjutsu.

_Kai!_ I thought, expelling a small amount of Chakra. The Genjutsu on the sign dissipated, annoying the disguised Chunin.

"Tch. How'd you like this?!" One Chunin said as he began a roundhouse kick. Sasuke started to counter when another Genin stepped into the way, stopping both attacks with his arms.

Everyone in the room froze. _How on Earth was he able to stop those attacks?!_ I wondered. A pair of Genin approached the boy, who had huge, bushy eyebrows and was wearing a neon green bodysuit.

"What happened to the plan," the first Genin said. He had pale, near-white eyes and long brown hair. "You said we shouldn't draw attention to ourselves."

"Well..." Green-spandex-boy said. He glanced sideways at Sakura, blushing slightly. His other teammate, a girl with brown hair tied up in buns, shook her head rapidly: "Oh, no...!"

The bushy-browed Genin approached Sakura. "My name is Rock Lee," he said. "So yours is Sakura..."

"LET'S GO OUT TOGETHER!" Lee announced, beaming. "I'LL PROTECT YOU TILL I DIE!"  
Everyone stared at the green-clad boy. "No...way..." Sakura said. "You're lame..." Lee practically wilted at her words.

"Hey, you," the white-eyed boy, whom I had identified as a Hyūga, said to Sasuke.

"What's your name?"  
Sasuke looked a little intimidated. "When you want to learn someone else's name, it would be polite to give your name first."

The Hyūga's eyes narrowed. "You're a rookie, right? How old are you?"

"I don't have to answer that, not to you." Both boys turned around and returned to their teams. The group of Genin dispersed and headed to the correct floor, each at their own pace.

* * *

**Okay... Hawk has a thing about running into their Genin, doesn't she? Ah, well... She _is _based off of me, and I _do _have problems with crashing into people, so... Well, anyway, just a note that I forgot in the previous chapter: Kat and Riyton are characters owned by two of my friends, not me. They may seem odd, but I write them so that they act like their real-life counterparts. Thus, Kat uses 'Nice' when it doesn't really fit. **

**I hope you guys liked this, and please let me know what you think!**

**Hawk Sirius, signing off.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

**Warning to readers: This chapter contains excessive amounts of insanity and randomness. If you do not wish to be bombarded with nonsensical writing, then read only up to the first scene change.**

**XD I had to put that. Writing randomness that seems actually plausible is irresistible. **

**Enjoy chapter 14!**

* * *

_Chapter Fourteen~ Rock Lee's Challenge! Squad Seven Goes Crazy!_

_Hawk's POV_

As we headed to the stairs to the next floor, we were interrupted by Rock Lee.

"Hey, you with the black eyes!" He called from above us. Sasuke and I turned.

"Which one?" Sasuke asked.

"What do you mean, which one?" Naruto asked. Sakura smacked him on the head.

"Hawk and Sasuke both have black eyes! Are you blind or something?!"

"Well, both of you," Lee said. "What are your names?"

"I'd tell you to introduce yourself first, but we already know your name," Sasuke said. "I am Sasuke Uchiha."

I reactivated my Genjutsu: "I am Hawk Sirius."

"I, Rock Lee, wish to fight you both!"

I deadpanned. "Are you insane?"

"I wish to test my techniques against a member of one of the genius clans!"

"That would be Sasuke," I said in a monotone.

"Challenging me, knowing about my Clan, you're a fool. I accept. You are about to learn what it truly means," Sasuke said. "Are you too scared, Hawk?"

"Sasuke, you are going to be very, very dead after the second part of the Exams. I accept."

**Hawk... Please don't kill Sasuke. We need him for the finals,** Naruto said.

**_Nope. We only need to pass the first and second parts as a team. The final stage of the Exams is taken individually._**

**Pffft,** was Sakura's response to our conversation.

Naruto looked irritated that Lee wanted to fight Sasuke and I, but not him. "Sasuke, Hawk, let me take him. It'll only take 5 minutes." With that, he attacked the other Genin.  
Lee easily dodged his attacks, and then violently smashed Naruto into the ground.

"I'll tell you this: You cannot defeat me. Right now, I am the strongest Leaf Genin."

Sasuke smirked at his words. "I'll say again: I accept. Sounds fun." He then darted in to attack Lee, who yelled out a technique as he attacked: "Leaf Hurricane!"

The two exchanged blows for a short time before Lee broke through Sasuke's defense and sent him flying.

As Sasuke stood, I grinned when I saw his face. **_Good thinking, Sasuke,_** I told him. He had activated his Sharingan.

**Aren't you going to get involved?!**

_**Yeah, in a bit.**_

**Hmph. That's not very helpful.**

**_Does the great Sasuke actually_ want _help? I'm shocked!_**

**Hmph,** Sasuke said before reengaging. Again, Lee sent him flying.

"Shadow Leaf Dance!" Lee announced. He suddenly appeared behind Sasuke. "I'll show you that hard work surpasses natural genius!"

Before Lee could begin his next Taijutsu attack, he was stopped by...a tortoise?

"That's enough, Lee!" The reptile yelled. It lectured Lee for a bit, then another Ninja popped up on its back, who, according to the turtle/tortoise, was Lee's Sensei, Guy.  
He too berated Lee, then left after proclaiming himself to be Kakashi Sensei's 'Eternal Rival'.

However, before Lee left, he corrected himself. "The strongest Leaf Genin is on my team. I am here to defeat him."

* * *

**HAWK! YOU SAID THAT YOU WERE GOING TO GET INVOLVED! Sasuke yelled.**

_**Did I? I can't remember.**_

**IT'S NOT A GOOD THING TO BE THAT SIMILAR TO KAKASHI SENSEI!**

_**Sasuke, please stop yelling.**_

**AND WHY SHOULD I?! YOU LEFT ME TO GET BEATEN UP!**

_**You typically discourage others assisting you.**_

**Hawk... I am _so_ going to get you for this...**

_**Okay!**_ I said cheerfully. My teammates stared at me. Sasuke had just issued a very real threat, and I apparently had a death wish.

Sakura sighed. **Come on, you guys. Let's go, we need to get to the meeting. Also, Hawk and Sasuke? Please don't kill each other before the Exams are over.**

_**Let's gooooooooo!**_

**Hawk... You're seriously messed up... Do you have some kind of mental illness?** Sasuke asked, perfectly serious.

I ignored him. _**C'mon! To the meeting!**_

**Hawk?** Naruto asked as I pulled him after me.

_**Yes?** _I said innocently.

**Why have you gone insane?**

_**I just like doing that to mess with Sakura and Sasuke's brains... I'm determined to keep them from ever understanding me.**_

**Why?**

_**Cuz.**_

**Why?**

_**Because.**_

**Why?!**

_**Because I can.**_

**Hawk. Tell. Me. WHY!**

_**Because I can, will, and want to.**_

**THAT'S NOT AN ANSWER!**

_**Yes, it is.**_

**No, it isn't.**

_**Yes, it is!**_

**No, it isn't!**

_**YES IT IS!**_

**NO, IT ISN'T!**

_**IS!**_

**ISN'T!**

_**IS!**_

**ISN'T!**

_**Cookie!**_

**Banana!**

_**Randomness!**_

**Wait, what?**

_**Muffin button!**_

**Are you insane?**

_**Yes I am!**_

**... Okay...**

_**Peacocks are yummy!**_

**Hawk...?**

_**I love cupcakes!**_

**...And I love Ramen...**

_**Randomness is epicness!**_

**Are you drunk?**

_**THIS IS ME BEING NORMAL!**_

**... Are you two done yet?** Sakura asked tentatively.

_**... Maybe... Maybe not...**_

**...Bunnies... Bunny rabbits...**

_**Eh?!**_

**Exactly!** Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke 'shouted' in unison.

_**By the way, Naruto, I'm underage.**_

**... I have a very bad feeling about what just happened with those two,** Sasuke said to Sakura.

**Let's... just go upstairs already...** Sakura suggested.

_**Okay!** _I chirped.

**Okay!** Naruto 'yelled'.

* * *

**_Soo... _Yeah. I like writing nonsensical randomness. What scares me is, that some of the strange things Hawk says to Sasuke and Naruto are things that I have or very likely would say. The crazy arguement with Naruto? Liable to occur mono- to biweekly during lunch. **

**Thank you to anyone who read and made sense of the arguement! Please let me know what you thought about the chapter.**

**Hawk Sirius, signing off.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

* * *

_Chapter Fifteen~ The Genin Convene!_

_Hawk's POV_

After getting Naruto and I straightened out, the four of us headed up to the next floor, where the first part of the Chūnin exams were to be held. When we reached the doors, we found Kakashi standing in front of them.

"So all four of you came," he said. "Good."

"Why? Would something have happened if only two or three of us showed up?" Naruto asked. Kakashi nodded.

"If even one of you did not arrive, then all four of you would not be able to participate. This was an individual decision, but one that affected the whole group."

_**May we go in, Sensei?**_ I asked. Kakashi nodded, and stepped aside. Sasuke and Sakura opened the double doors, and all four of us entered the room.

* * *

_Same time_

_Riyton's POV_

"Riyton... Hey, Riyton!" My teammate Kahlen said loudly. I flinched back, snapped out of my thoughts. "What!?"

"You fazed out again," Kahlen said. "What were you daydreaming about?"

"I wasn't daydreaming!" I said. "I was trying to figure something out."

"And that would be?"  
"Kahlen, are you antagonizing Riyton again?" Kahlen and I looked up to see the third member of our cell, Ryuuken, standing in the doorway.

"I'm just asking him an honest question!" Kahlen protested.

"And that was?" Ryuuken said. She clearly did not believe Kahlen.

"Riyton said that he had been trying to figure something out, and I just asked him what it was!"

Ryuuken turned towards me. "What were you trying to figure out?"

"Well, before I got here, I had gotten lost, so I was following one of the Leaf Genin. She caught me, but just before she turned around and told me to come out, she made a hand sign for some type of Jutsu, but I don't know what it would have been," I explained. "The only explanation that I can find is that she wasn't actually talking, instead she was using a Genjutsu."

"Why would she use a Genjutsu?" Kahlen asked.

"If she didn't want anyone to know what her real voice was. Or if she had lost her voice," Ryuuken suggested.

"Well, I could ask her later," I said. My teammates shrugged.

"Either way, we should go into the exam room. We can't be late," Ryuuken said.

"Yeah. Let's go."

* * *

When we entered the room, we were greeted by a rather strange and surprising scene: Three Genin teams from the Leaf, all rookies, had chosen to take the exams. The older Genin were glaring at them, as they were being exceptionally noisy.

"Hey, who's that in the corner?" Kahlen asked. After Ryuuken and I stopped next to him, we looked to see who our teammate was referring to.

"Looks like one of the older guys," Ryuuken said. "By the way she's acting, I'd say that she got stuck with one of the rookie teams. Her team probably either all passed or were killed before this exam."

The girl my teammates were talking about was wearing a dark green coat with a high collar that covered her neck, and wore her forehead protector around her left arm.

"I recognize her," I said. "That's the Genin who helped me earlier!"

"_That's_ who helped you?! She looks like she'd turn you into dog food before she'd ever help you!" Kahlen exclaimed.

"I'm going to go say hi," I said.

"Wait." Ryuuken placed her hand on my shoulder before I could move. "There's already other people going over to her." I nodded, and watched what was happening.

A trio of Leaf rookies approached her, and one of them appeared to be talking to her while the others remained silent. The girl nodded once before our view was blocked by another Leaf Genin.

* * *

_Hawk's POV_

We had been in the room for a little while now, and I had withdrawn from the group. I had seen Riyton, the Mist Genin whom I had run into earlier, enter with two other Genin whom I presumed to be his teammates.

Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura came over to me when they noticed that Riyton seemed to be about to approach me.

"A lot of the Genin are curious about you," Sasuke said. "You might want to activate your Genjutsu in case someone tries to talk to you." I nodded, and activated it. Before I could speak, however, another Leaf Genin came up to us.

"You guys seem new. At least you're not screaming like those guys," the newcomer said, gesturing at the other nine rookies.

"We're actually rookies like they are," Sakura said. The guy nodded and looked at me.

"What about you? You don't seem like a rookie."

"Actually, I am a rookie," I said slowly in a low voice. "I joined the Academy a year late."

"Huh."

"Who are you anyway?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm Kabuto."

Sakura was about to speak when the other Leaf rookies started getting louder before being quieted by an older, irritated Genin.

"So... Kabuto? This is your second time?" Sakura asked. Kabuto shook his head.

"Nope. My seventh time. My fourth year, since the Exams are held twice a year."

"You must know a lot about the Exams, then," I commented. Kabuto nodded.

"I suppose I could share some info with you rookies," he said. "With theses ninja-info cards."

"Do you have info cards for individuals?" Sasuke asked.

"There's some guys you're worried about? Of course. Say something about the guys and I'll take a look."

**Hawk, I'm going to ask him about you, that okay?** Sasuke said to me.

_**Sure.**_

"Gaara of the Hidden Sand, Rock Lee, and Hawk Sirius, both from the Leaf." Sakura and Naruto barely hid their surprise at my name.

"Oh, you know their names. Should be easy then," Kabuto said. He whipped out one of his cards.

"Alright, first is Rock Lee. He's a year older than you guys. He's completed 20 D-Rank and 12 C-Rank missions. His Sensei is Gai. Rock Lee's Taijutsu has improved drastically in the past year, everything else, nothing much. A year ago he received attention as a talented rookie, but he did not participate in the Exam. Like you four, this is his first time. His teammates are Neji Hyūga and Ten Ten," Kabuto said. He then brought out his next card.

"Next is Gaara of the Desert. He's completed 8 C-Rank and 1 B-Rank missions... A B-Rank as a Genin is impressive... Well, since he's a newcomer from a foreign country, I don't have nearly as much info, but it seems that he returned from all of his missions without even a scratch." The four of us froze at the last part. _Not even a scratch,_ I thought. _How skilled do you have to be?_

"Last is Hawk Sirius. She, like Rock Lee, is a year older than you. She's completed 30 D-Ranks, 1 C-Rank, and 1 B-Rank mission. The B-Rank is unconfirmed, and is listed as a successful failure. She was severely injured on the mission, but it was ultimately completed. Her Ninjutsu skills are outstanding for a Genin, and her Taijutsu and Genjutsu are impressive, too. I don't have any info on who her Sensei or teammates are, which is surprising."

"Leaf, Sand, Rain, Waterfall, Sound," Kabuto continued. "Many skilled Genin from the various Hidden Villages are here to take this exam. The Hidden Sound is a small village just created last year so there isn't much info yet, but the rest of the Hidden Villages are filled with talented Genin."

As Kabuto finished speaking, I saw someone move out of the corner of my eye. I focused on the movement, and plotted that the figure's path would take him or her directly to Kabuto.

_**Foreign Genin incoming at eleven o'clock!** _I warned my teammates. Sasuke glanced up and, seeing that the Genin was targeting Kabuto, knocked the older Leaf ninja back a few paces. The attacker landed on the ground and glared at Sasuke, who now stood between him and his target. By his forehead protector, I guessed that he was from the Hidden Sound.

Before anyone could move or speak, the doors to the room burst open in a cloud of smoke, and whoever opened the doors yelled, "All right! Quiet down!"

As the smoke cleared, I could see someone who appeared to be a Jōnin flanked by two dozen or so Chūnin.

"I am Ibiki Morino," the Jōnin said. "I am the proctor for the first stage of the Chūnin Exams, and from now on, your worst enemy."

* * *

**Yay for the indroduction of the sadists! I admit it, I think that Ibiki and Anko are awesome. **

**I feel that some parts of this chapter were awkward, but it might just be me. If you see that something seems off, please let me know so I can fix it.**

**Hawk Sirius, signing off.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto!**

**I'm sorry for taking so long to write this, and that it's really short. I have been having extreme writer's block on all of my stories, so I'm only writing about a sentence or two per story right now.**

**December 25: I'm glad that you thought that the chapter was "Not a bad one". And here's the next chapter!**

* * *

_Chapter 16~ The Chūnin Exams Commence- The First Stage_

_Hawk's POV_

After the proctor's dramatic entry, he assigned us numbers and seated us randomly, splitting up the teams. I kind of fazed out while he was giving us the directions, but I got the gist of it. There were ten questions, nine of which were written down for us. The tenth and final question would be given at the 45 minute mark.

What really puzzled me(besides the fact that I caught everything Ibiki was saying despite being in another world) was that so many points were taken off the test for being caught cheating, but if you cheated and were found out afterwards, you did not lose points.

As the tests were passed out, I noticed that two of the Genin in the room had skillfully masked their Chakra signatures, which was suspicious. Their Chakra seemed to be on the same level as the Chūnin that lined the perimeter of the room as sentries.

When Naruto received his test, I saw him pale, and he began to look sick.

_**Hey, Naruto. Hang in there. The paper will not kill you, poison you, make you sick, make you act strange, or do anything to you. It is just a piece of paper,**_ I said to him, teasing the younger boy a little.

**How can you be sure?!** He 'yelled'.

_**Trust me, idiot. The test will not kill you.**_

**I'm going to fail our team...** Naruto moaned.

**_Good luck to you too, Naruto,_** I said sarcastically.

**Sorry, Hawk, thanks.**

I shifted my focus from the signals from the Chakra Band on my right wrist to the room. _Alright. Those two with the massive Chakra... They must be Chūnin._

_**Sasuke, the guy in front of you and one seat to the right is a Chūnin. He should already know the answers.**_

**Hn? Thanks, Hawk.**

_**No problem.** _A few minutes later Sasuke transmitted the answers that he had copied using his Sharingan to the rest of us.

That part over with, I took the time to observe the other Genin in the room. There were the other two rookie teams from the Leaf, the Hidden Sand's team, and Sound team, of course, but there were also teams from the Hidden Grass, Waterfall, and Rain, as well.

Ibiki noticed that I was finished, and started to tap quietly in a code that I recognized, as Kakashi used it frequently.

'Twenty-one Genin weeded out...Over thirty teams left... And that one Genin who seems to be finished already...'

'Yo, Ibiki!' I tapped. The proctor managed to poorly conceal his startled flinch.

'How do you know the ANBU code?'

'Kakashi would use it while we were training, and I nagged him until he taught me a little.'

Before Ibiki responded, he glanced at the clock, and seemed to change plans.

"Alright, listen up! It's time for the tenth question!" He boomed.

"Now, before I give you the final question, there are some more rules. If you fail this question, your answers on the rest of the test will not count, and you will fail the test. Furthermore, you will never again be allowed to enter the Chūnin Exams again!"

Everyone fell silent.

"I will ask you: You all have the option to quit now and try again next time. If you wish to leave, then raise your hand now."

It was disheartening to watch as team after team filed out of the room, until about twenty teams remained. Naruto nearly gave the rest of our team heart attacks when he raised his own hand, only to loudly declare that he would never give up.

When Ibiki saw that no-one else was going to leave, he smiled. "If you all have made your decisions..." He paused for a moment, adding to the stress levels in the room. "All of you pass."

"Wh-what?!" Someone exclaimed. "What about the tenth question?!"

"There was no tenth question," the Proctor said. "The tenth question was the choice to abandon the mission and live, or to continue onwards at the risk of your lives, or in this case, your careers."

He continued on, explaining things further, when one of the windows shattered as something struck it, and a pair of kunai attached to a banner hit the far wall, stretching the cloth tight as two more kunai pinned the other side up. The banner read, "Anko Mitarashi, Proctor of the 2nd Exam."

Ibiki rubbed his face as a dark figure dropped through the gaping hole in the wall where a window used to be. "Anko, you're early."

The woman grinned, her dark violet hair nearly black in contrast to the brightness in the room.

"You were done, right?" She asked, surveying the Genin. "Twenty teams that passed, huh? Your getting soft."

"Maybe it's just that this is just that much stronger of a group this year," Ibiki said.

The woman, Anko, turned towards us again. "Alright you maggots! Follow me. It's time for the second stage of the Exams."

* * *

**Please let me know what you thought about this chapter.**


End file.
